Fan:Search for the Digimon
Search for the Digimon is the first episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary In an indoor parking lot, a young woman is spotted walking to her car. A red creature appears out from the reflections of a car behind her & grabs her. As the creature is pulling her back towards a reflective surface, a parking lot cashier attendant sees the woman struggling, but only sees her. But then, a black humanoid on a motorcycle rides out of the reflective surface from behind & saves the woman. More creatures then jump through the reflections. The black hero (Beelzemon) rides into battle. The attendant sees only the black person riding around on his motorcycle, so the attendant calls the police. Beelzemon gets off his motorcycle to finish the fight & pulls out a Digi-Card. He places his "Weapon Vent" card (with 2,000 Attack Points) into his card reader, then a Contact Digimon (BlackExamon) flies out from the reflective surface & gives Beelzemon his weapon. Beelzemon quickly defeats the creatures then transforms back to human form (Mako) & goes to see if the woman is alright. As Mako heads back to his motorcyclecycle, it transforms into an ordinary motorcycle. The attendant had witnessed the digivolutions. Mako takes off on his motorcycle. He senses another attack nearby & rides back to action, "Digi-Modify!" At a police station, 15-year-old Kurt Matsuki is in trouble once again, people keep accusing him of things he didn't do. Kurt is talking to his dad, but he's really asleep. Detective Garmen wakes him up with good news - the "Speed Shop" is not pressing charges. Detective Garmen & Kurt's dad (Takato Matsuki) have been old friends for a long time. Kurt's father has been missing for a year now. Garmen gives Kurt a ride back to his foster home again, but on their way out, Kurt sees his dad in a reflection (or so he thinks). His dad tells Kurt to go home, search for the Digimon, & remember the Contact Card. Now that Kurt is 15, he is being kicked out of his foster home. When Kurt returns to his room, he finds that his Foster Mother is already introducing his replacement. Kurt's young friend, Jamie, gives Kurt a birthday gift - a framed cut out picture of Kurt's dad. But Kurt recognizes the Picture Frame, it belongs to Cheyenne. Kurt tells Jamie he shouldn't steal. But Jamie thinks that Kurt steals & asks why the police bring him home all the time. Kurt explains that he doesn't steal, they are just misunderstandings. Kurt returns the Picture Frame to Cheyenne, leaving Cheyenne to believe that he took it, "You see? Misunderstandings." On his way out, Kurt reminds Jamie of what his father (Takato) use to say - "When the going gets tough, the tough go riding!" Kurt then takes off on his motorcycle, heading for home. Back home where he & his father lived, Kurt remembers the good times he had with his dad when he was younger. Kurt looks at a picture frame of him, his dad & mom, & remembers what his dad told him, "She would have been very proud of you, son." Kurt then finds a Digi-Deck & looks at the "SEAL" Digi-Card then hears his dad telling him again to search for the Digimon (the Growlmon who has been following Kurt all day). So Kurt goes out onto the balcony to see if he's there, but then he sees something strange happening with the building across from him - the glass is moving like liquid. Then as he's holding the Digi-Deck, it begins to energize. The Growlmon surges out through the glass toward him. Kurt quickly puts up his arms, crossing his face while holding the Digi-Deck, & an energy field is formed. The Growlmon tries breaking through then returns to where he came. Kurt's senses are then altered. Morgan, a paranormal investigator for WayAboveTopSecret.com, is working at her Aunt Gale's bookstore while trying to piece together her latest story about the missing people & the masked vigilante, & with her good friend, Tom. Morgan wants to hack the police database to find out more for her story, but Gale needs a piece of tape, so Tom gives it a try. Morgan's old friend, Lauren, walks in. Lauren loves trendy fashion & boys. Tom informs Morgan that she has been scooped, Mira Watson reports another sighting of the masked vigilante on WayAboveTopSecret.com. So Morgan leaves to try uncovering the whole story before Mira Watson does. Out on the street, Kurt sees a giant spider in a reflection. The giant spider pulls someone in, but no one else notices. Morgan, while walking down the street, starts talking into a recorder. More red creatures jump out & follow Morgan. Kurt goes to save her. He tells them to get away from her, but she can't see the creatures. They start attacking Kurt. Kurt tries his best to fight them off, but one of the creatures takes Morgan into a mirror. But then, the creature is knocked back out of the mirror, & out comes Mako carrying Morgan. Mako takes on the creatures & quickly defeats them. Mako wants the Digi-Deck Kurt found & tries searching his pockets. He pulls out Kurt's wallet & throws it. Kurt tells him to back off, then takes off running, so Mako starts walking after him. Morgan is taking pictures, so Mako takes her camera, drops it, then smashes it with his foot. After Mako leaves, Morgan finds Kurt's wallet with his Driver License ID card. Kurt sees the giant spider again. The Spider tries to attack Kurt, but Kurt falls backwards into the reflections of a car & finds himself flying through a dimensional portal. The Digi-Deck transforms him into a Blank Digimon. Kurt Matsuki, now a Contact Digimon Holder, finds himself in another world. Mako transforms to Beelzemon & goes in after him. Once inside the portal, Beelzemon uses a motorcycle to get him into the other world, & his Contact Digimon is following him from above. Beelzemon uses his "Weapon Vent" card & summons his weapon. So BlankGallantmon tries his "Weapon Vent" card & summons his Battle Saber (with only 300 Attack Points). Next, Beelzemon uses "Attack Vent" (with 4,000 Attack Points), which BlackExamon swoops down & attacks, cutting off a part of the spider's two front legs. Then Beelzemon uses his "Final Vent" card (with 5,000 Attack Points). BlackExamon connects on his back & becomes a cape. He then leaps high into the air where the cape then wraps around his entire body & swirls into the giant spider, causing the spider to explode. The Growlmon is back. Kurt (BlankGallantmon) hears his father's voice again, telling him not to be afraid of the Digimon. The two Digimon Holders run for their lives as the Guilmon attacks from above with bursts of fireballs... Category:Fan fiction